heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magazine Management Co.
Magazine Management Co., Inc. was an American Publishing company lasting from the 1950s to early 1970s, known for men's-adventure magazines, risque men's magazines, and humor, romance, puzzle, celebrity/film and other types of magazines, and later adding comic books and black-and-white comics magazines to the mix. It was the parent company of Marvel Comics. Founded by Martin Goodman, who had begun his career in the 1930s with pulp magazines published under a variety of shell companies, Magazine Management served as an early employer of such staff writers as Rona Barrett, Bruce Jay Friedman, David Markson, Mario Puzo, Martin Cruz Smith, Mickey Spillane, and Ernest Tidyman. Subsidiaries of Magazine Management included Humorama, which published digest-sized magazines of girlie cartoons, Marvel Comics, and black-and-white comics magazines such as Vampire Tales, Savage Tales, and Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction. History The firm existed at least as far back as 1953.Wakefield, Dan, New York in the 50s (Macmillan, 1999, ISBN 0-312-19935-X), quoting wikipedia:Bruce Jay Friedman: "I started with Magazine Management and stayed until 1963...." By the early 1960s, Magazine Management occupied the second floor at 60th Street and Madison Avenue. By the late 1960s, these titles had begun evolving into erotic magazines, with pictorials about dancers and swimsuit models replaced by bikinis and discreet nude shots, with gradually fewer fiction stories. One division of the company was the Marvel Comics Group. As one-time Marvel editor-in-chief Roy Thomas recalled, "I was startled to learn in '65 that Marvel was just part of a parent company called Magazine Management." In the fall of 1968, Goodman sold all his publishing businesses to the Perfect Film and Chemical Corporation, which made Magazine Management Company a subsidiary and parent of all the acquired Goodman companies. Goodman remained as publisher until 1972. Perfect Film and Chemical renamed itself Cadence Industries and Magazine Management to Marvel Comics Group in 1973, the first of many changes, mergers, and acquisitions that led to what became the 21st century corporation Marvel Entertainment. Culture As writer Dorothy Gallagher reminisced in 1998, Author Adam Parfrey, in his book about men's adventure magazines, described how, Titles published Humor magazines *''Best Cartoons from the Editors of Male & Stag'', Magazine Management—published at least from 1973 to 1975) * Breezy * Cartoon Capers—published at least from vol. 4, #2 (1969) to vol. 10, #3 (1975)Michigan State University Libraries: Reading Room Index to the Comic Art Collection * Cartoon Laughs—confirmed extant: vol 12, #3 (1973) Men's-adventure and erotic magazines Magazine Management's publications included such men's adventure magazines as For Men Only, Male and Stag, edited during the 1950s by Noah Sarlat. As well, there was such ephemera as a one-shot black-and-white "nudie cutie" comic, The Adventures of Pussycat (Oct. 1968), that reprinted some stories of the sexy, tongue-in-cheek secret-agent strip that ran in some of his men's magazines. Marvel Comics writers Stan Lee, Larry Lieber and Ernie Hart, and artists Wally Wood, Al Hartley, Jim Mooney, and Bill Everett and "good girl art" cartoonist Bill Ward contributed. Launched pre-1970 thumb|''Male'' vol. 26, #3 (March 1976) * Action Life — ran 16 issues, Atlas Magazines[http://www.philsp.com/data/data003.html#ACTIONLIFE Action Life] at the Magazine Data File. WebCitation archive. * Complete Man — published June 1965? to April 1967?, Atlas Magazines/Diamond[http://www.philsp.com/data/data083.html#COMPLETEMAN Complete Man] at The FictionMags Index. WebCitation archive. * For Men Only — confirmed at least from vol. 4, #11 (Dec. 1957) through at least vol. 26, #3 (March 1976) ::Published by Canam Publishers at least 1957), Newsstand Publications Inc. (at least 1966–1967), Perfect Film Inc. (at least 1968), Magazine Management Co. Inc. (at least 1970) [http://www.philsp.com/homeville/FMI/b119.htm#A1322 For Men Only] at The FictionMags Index. WebCitation archive. * Male — published at least vol. 1, #2 (July 1950) through 1977"First Copyright Renewals for Periodicals", University of Pennsylvania Library. WebCitation archive. * Male Home Companion * Stag — at least 314 issues published February 1942 – Feb. 1976 ::Published by Official Communications Inc. (1951), Official Magazines (Feb. 1952 – March 1958), Atlas (July 1958 – Oct. 1968), Magazine Management (Dec. 1970 to end) [http://www.philsp.com/data/data344.html#STAG1950 Stag (1950)] at the Magazine Data File. WebCitation archive. * Stag Annual — at least 18 issues published 1964–1975 ::Published by Atlas (1964–1968), Magazine Management (1970–1975)[http://www.philsp.com/data/data344.html#STAGANNUAL Stag Annual] at the Magazine Data File. WebCitation archive. 1970s and later * FILM International — covering X-rated movies"Sexy Magazines: Title List: F", Adult Collectibles Exchange. WebCitation archive. Other magazines [[wikipedia:File:CelebrityMag-LyndaCarter.gif|thumb|1977 issue of Celebrity]] *''Celebrity''—extant in at least 1977 *''Modern Movies'' *''Movie World'' *''Screen Stars'' Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Publishing companies of the United States Category:Publishing companies established in the 1950s